That Arrogant Toerag!
by SoccerChick2112
Summary: It's Lily's 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She can't believe she's Head Girl, but what she can't believe even more is the Head Boy. Will he actually be human this year? Or is it just another hoax to play around with her emotions?
1. The New Head Girl and Boy

**That Arrogant Toe-rag! **

Summary: It's Lily's 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She can't believe she's Head Girl, but what she can't believe more is the Head Boy. Will he actually be human this year? Or is it just another hoax to play around with her emotions?

Authors Note: This is my first story, so go ahead please I'm begging you, flame all you want, as long as it has a POINT! I love constructive criticism, it's the best kind of criticism there is in my book. I love it even more that the "Oh my goodness I absolutely LOVE this story! Keep it up!" reviews. I like those too, don't get me wrong, but they don't help much. Lets go constructive criticism all the way! Lol.

Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen of England, I don't even live in Europe, so get a clueee, I'm not JKR.

Chapter One: The New Head Girl . . . and Boy

Lily Evans was lying on her back underneath the covers of her bed. Her auburn hair was knotted and messy, and her pretty green eyes were staring up at the ceiling. She had, just a moment ago, received her Hogwarts letter. Although she would never admit it Lily had been almost positive that this year she would be asked to be Hogwarts' Head Girl. She had the grades, the reputation, and most of all, the spirit necessary for the job.

The spirit in question was no doubt a feisty one, and almost (as said by her friends, at least in a joking manner) as pig-headed as the one person she disliked the most. She was stubborn to a fault, and never went back on her word. This spirit also gave her the drive to be the best she was at everything she did. It infuriated her to no end when someone was better then her at something, especially when they had little to no drive.

There was only one person that she had ever met who possessed these traits so…. so to the dot that Lily was positive he must have been the Devil's Spawn out to get her.

Now still lying in her bed at 10:30 (something Lily never did unless deathly ill) in the morning, the Devil's Spawn, that arrogant toe-rag, was the _thing_ that was occupying her thoughts. The reason for this was not her Hogwarts letter, but the letter accompanying it. The letters from that arrogant toe-rag, that evil despicable devil's spawn.

It had read:

_My Dearest Lovely Lily-kins!_

_I must say I was rather completely and totally in awe, amazement and ever so much pleasure when I received my Hogwarts letter! Now I know deary that you must be thinking "why on earth is that arrogant bullying toe-rag so excited about a stupid piece of parchment that he's received every single year since he was 11?! Let alone but tell ME the illustrious extravagantly especially lovely and all auspicious Lily Evans!?!"_

Lily snorted he had gotten the first part right at least.

_Well Lily it wasn't the part from McGonagall telling us about our list of books, or the warning that if I got anymore detentions this year I would be sent back home faster than I could say "Quiditch!", OR the part about me being Gryffindor's Team Captain this year (of course I already knew, but it was wonderful to verify the fact anyways), it was that dear old Professor Dumbley has made me, James Harold Potter, son of Harold James Potter and Marie Sarah Potter, Gryffindor's Team Quiditch Captian, Hogwarts' Newest Head Boy! Yup that's right Evans! Head Boy! To your Head Girl I assume! Isn't that just marvelous!_

The letter rambled on about his summer, numerous pranks with his best friend Sirius Black (who Lily had heard had recently moved in with Potter, god bless Potter's poor poor parents) and a trip to Paris where Black apparently pick up numerous "Hot French Chicks" but Potter declined because of his undying love for her (not because they didn't ask), after which he proceeded to write a full page of "Will you go out with me Evans?!?!", and then another with "Mrs. Lily Potter" written in almost every way possible, including various different languages, a few of which she couldn't even recognize.

James Potter.

Head Boy.

If it wasn't 10:30 (now 45) she would have screamed so loud the Earth probably would have positively shattered. Not that Lily would have minded of course, her life was over and her dream for the past 6 years was in ruins. She hadn't even opened her letter to see if she was Head Girl or not, because if she was it would mean patrolling the corridors at unholy hours of the night (Potter expecting her to do Merlin knows what) and planning balls and Hogsmeade trips with James Potter. If she wasn't that meant that James Potter and some other girl not nearly as deserving (or at least not as much as she) had beaten her, fair and square, and that doing her best was still not enough.

Fiddlesticks.

Sighing and slowly working up the Gryffindor courage she knew she possessed she quickly tore open the letter like a band-aid, or a hot wax strip, flipped the letter over, and watched as a large shiny piece of gold metal and 3 pieces of folded parchment fell out.

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed as she fingered the shiny badge now resting on her comforter. Her owl, Eramidies, squawked in delight over in his cage, evidently knowing that this was the most important moment in her schooling career.

Even knowing who she would be working with, she still couldn't help the swell of pride she felt in her chest.

"Lily!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim from across the hall. "Aren't you up yet!? We were going to go shopping for dresses this afternoon, remember!?"

"One moment Petunia," Lily yelled back through her door.

Petunia's wedding. Lily sighed; she couldn't believe that her sister was already getting married. "At such a young age!" her mother had said when she had first found out the news. Lily knew that what her mother was really thinking was "To such a horrible man!" but Rosemary Evans would never be rude to her eldest daughter like that. Petunia then exclaimed that she was in love, and that no amount of time would ever change that.

Vernon Dursley might have been the only man that Lily would consider marrying AFTER Potter. His rude piggish table manners could make Sirius Black hide in terror and his manners otherwise where just as atrocious. His opinions were hard headed and extremely... opinionated and completely archaic, and being that way Lily highly doubted her attending a school full of Witches and Wizards would be acceptable in his rage of beliefs.

Petunia agreed on this subject, therefore they would not be telling him about Lily's "Special Gifts" until after the wedding. Now that, Lily thought, was what a strong marital relationship was built on.

Never the less, they were going to be married, and in two months time Petunia Evans would cease to exist as Lily knew her and become the new Petunia Dursley. Just the thought of it made Lily shudder with disgust.

As she put on her robe to go downstairs and grab a bite before going shopping Lily's door opened abruptly making her jump, and a fully dressed and made up Petunia was standing in front of her wearing a disgruntled look on her face.

Unless you were told so you would have never guessed that Lily, and Petunia were sisters, they often joked about it even, saying that Lily must have been dropped off by the stork, or switched at the hospital, because she looked absolutely nothing like the rest of her family.

Lily had her bright straight as a pin red (not orange!!) hair, soft features, bright green eyes and petit, yet a bit curvy figure, measured in at about 5'2 (and a half if you should mention it) while Petunia clocked in at 5'7, and was able to see clear over her sisters head. She had curly blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes, to go with her pointy almost horse-like features. Petunia was also bony and very slim, while Lily, who wasn't at all chubby, had more of an hourglass figure.

Petunia, dropping her irate expression began to look at her sister with the utmost care, and almost awe.

"You're still in your pajamas?" Petunia questioned quietly. "Lily if you're not feeling well we can post pone the trip until your better."

Lily almost laughed at the irony. Of course she wasn't well, she was far from it, but that didn't mean she was going to ruin her sisters important day.

"No I'm fine, I just received an….. interesting letter from Potter is all." Lily did her best to make the comment seem of hand, but the hatred in her voice was evident.

"Potter? Why on earth would he be writing you? Didn't you send him that howler last summer telling him if he didn't stop writing you every day you'd tell your Headmaster about the _you know what_?" Petunia said the last lines quietly as if afraid Professor Dumbledore would swoop down and ask exactly what.

Lily did laugh this time, it was hysterical how much her sister knew about her life, more sometimes then she did herself.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed Potter's letter then walked back handing it to her sister. Lily watched the expressions on Pet's face change from anger, to shock, then to amusement as she read the last two pages.

"I must say that Potter does love you as much as you hate him!" Petunia laughed.

"He doesn't love me, he's infatuated with the one thing he can't have! And he NEVER will!" Lily hissed.

"Sure," Petunia replied skeptically. "So congrads on getting Head Girl at least, and I guess you're going to accept it right? I hope so at least, you've worked so hard for it, and if I know you you'll find the silver lining to this whole 'Potter thing'."

Petunia defiantly did know her too well, because just moments ago she was thinking of what the bright side could be to being Heads with Potter.

Being Heads with Potter…. Nope defiantly no silver lining here, it was grey. Grey, grey, grey, grey, grey.

Fiddlesticks!

Final AN: Soo there's the first chapter. I'm sorry if Lily seems very… rude right now, but she's really not, she's just determined, and a bit ticked. Her personality will take more form later on, I promise. It's just hard to give her a complete description without boring the heck out of you. You'll also meet some of Lily's school friends later, aswell as a few of Petunia's in the next Chapter, and hey, who's up for some hideous Bridesmaid's Dresses? ; )


	2. The Absolutely Atrocious Dress

Author's Note: Wow! I have reviews, and positive ones too, its AMAZING! Lol. Thanks so much for your reviews readers, don't be afraid to be a little mean though, I like the criticism, and kudos to Arphendess Estelwen, your review (while it was still a little too nice ; ) ) was very helpful, but we'll get to reviews after the chapter alrighty?

Disclaimer: I do not talk, walk, act, or even remotely SMELL like JKR, so how you would think I was her is beyond me.

Chapter 2: The Absolutely Atrocious Dress

After a long session of Petunia's Potter Pep-talks, Lily decided, at least until she actually saw Potter, to go at her new Head Girlship with an open mind. And for the moment put the subject to rest. Pet agreed and then said that she was going to meet the girls early and strategize today, store-wise, that way they could get the optimal amount of shopping done and still make good time.

When Petunia left Lily headed off to find some clothes that would be appropriate for said outing. After she had picked out an outfit, put it on in a hurry and brushed her hair, she hustled downstairs, hopefully to grab an at least slightly warm cup of coffee, and maybe a stale doughnut or scone left over from a previous day. She entered the kitchen and saw her mother, sitting cross-legged at the table, sipping her morning coffee and reading the paper. Rosemary smiled over her cup, winked, and made a head gesture at the half full pot on the counter.

This was Lily and her mums daily routine in the mornings, it went back as far as she could remember (when she was younger she just came and sat, without the coffee), and the sense of nostalgia and familiarity was never lost to her every summer when she came home.

"Morning Lily dear," her mother said brightly. "Why aren't you up late! Not fretting over this afternoon are you?"

Lily smiled and poured herself a cup, then sat down next to her at the table, silently preparing herself for telling the news to her mum. Just how much should I say? She wondered, there is no need to worry her about it yet is there?

No, Lily told herself, her mum was already completely stressed about the wedding; there was no need to load more baggage onto her mother's already back-braking load.

"Oh, a bit I guess, I'm not feeling too well otherwise, but I can tough it out for a few hours." Lily replied kindly.

She applauded herself at the excuse, now if things got overly patronizing with Petunia and her friends, she could excuse herself and leave early.

Don't get her wrong Pet was, and always would be, Lily's best friend. Petunia's friends on the other hand, were an entirely different story.

She would guess it all started at the beginning, fittingly. When she was eleven and received her Hogwarts letter, she could sense Petunia's jealousy. Pet and herself always got everything equally by their parents. She also hated being outdone at anything, a lot like Lily. This was why she didn't feel any worse about what Petunia did, because (at least she thought so) that she would have done the same thing in her sister's shoes.

Petunia had always wanted to go to a fancy boarding school in London, it was her dream. Her parents could hardly afford an extravagant school though, let alone be fair and allow Lily to go to one too. Petunia had, with a heavy heart, agreed and dropped the subject. When Lily had gotten into Hogwarts Petunia was infuriated. Not with Lily really, but her parents, because they were going to allow her to go to a special school, while Petunia was stuck in public.

This, of course, would not hold. Petunia argued her parents until she was blue in the face. Lily imagined that even at the age of thirteen Petunia could argue her point better than some Oxford Law graduates. She also told Lily that she was only fighting for what was just, besides she was older anyway.

So as Lily went off to Hogwarts, Petunia left for St. Augustine's, a prestigious secondary school with so many fancy titles it would put Albus Dumbledore to shame, and came back with a handful of snotty friends to go with it.

Lily realized that this must have been Pet's subconscious (or maybe even conscious) effort to get back at Lily for being special. Petunia was too kind to admit it though, and Lily thought in some manner that she must have liked them. Because no one in their right minds could hang out with them without finding some quality they had interesting.

In fact, she thought, no one in their right minds could like them at all.

However they were Petunia's friends, and Lily decided since they were she would have to put up with them, so when they were around she was polite, but detached. She never took any of their comments to heart of course, but she heard them. She most defiantly heard them.

"So how do you ever keep that hair dye so fresh!?"

"Wow! Where are those color contacts from? I didn't think they made them in that… vibrant a color!"

"Where on earth did you get your nose done darling? I must say, you might want to get it reworked, you've got a kink, right there you see darling?"

Oh I'll show you a nose job sweetheart! Is what she desperately wanted to say. Followed shortly by breaking that oversized stuck up nose of… well whichever one had said it.

She had an inkling why they despised her. It was because Petunia would always like Lily better, even though she wasn't a blonde neurotic bimbo. That and the fact that she didn't dye her hair, or wear contacts, or get nose jobs, because she was sure the girls in question had. Lily was completely natural, and proud of it.

"What time are we leaving?" Lily asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I'm not sure, whenever Petunia calls I guess." Her Mum said wearily. It seemed as if her mother was looking forward to this as much as she was.

"Morning Lily-bud," Mr. Evans said as he walked into the kitchen, he kissed his wife on the cheek and walked over to the now empty coffee pot. "Well you two have been at it, I haven't seen you clean one out this fast since Petunia and Vernon announced there engagement, and Lily, you still have sleepy bugs under your eyes, what might the special occasion today be?"

"Ah, that would be dress shopping with Yvonne, Lavender, and Marge." Lily replied dully.

"Oh, good luck then. I'm off to work, bye loves," Mr. Evans ran out in a hurry.

"Well if that's the omen he's giving us for today, it'll be just peachy." Lily said once she was sure her dad was out the door.

"Aw, sweets, I know this is hard on you, what with Vernon and all," Mum stated, making it sound as if it was just as equally hard on her. "But do keep on a happy face for Petunia and her friends, she loves you, even if her friends are a bit-"

"Like Missy, and Princess McBimbo?" Lily cut her off. She had grown accustomed to calling them this, only when they weren't around of course.

Missy, or Yvonne Sharlington was the ring leader of the group. She was clever, but not smart, and risqué, but not pretty. Missy was the unelected leader of the group, more like dictator, and always had the final say.

Princess McBimbo was named so because of her large fortune and heiress stature. Lavender Anteguio was to inherit controlling shares of stock in the Anteguio Enterprises company, which's main investment was in sports cars, like Porshe, Farrari, and other famous brands. Not that she knew what that meant, Princess had a lower IQ than a brick wall.

Marge Dursley, the last brides maid was not even worth commenting on, because she was Vernon Dursley's carbon copy, except a girl. She was big, brutish and looked down on by Yvonne and Lavander because she couldn't fit into a size 2. Now that was a crime.

Rosemary laughed quietly at her daughter. "Yes, sweets, but remember what a special day this is for Petunia and she wants to share it with you and her dearest friends. So play nice with Missy, Princess, and Marge alright."

"Don't worry mother, I will, like always." replied Lily.

The phone rang, and Mrs. Evans got up and answered, "Yes Pet dear, we'll be there shortly, see you soon," a pause and then "alright then, bye."

"Ready to go? Petunia said she's already finished picking out the dresses, so we'll just head out and try them on, have a cup of tea, then come back alright?"

"It's absolutely lovely!" Is what Lily said when she tried on the dress. What she was thinking was something more along the lines of, How is it possible to create something so, atrocious? Did god really hate her this much?

Silver Lining, Silver Lining, Silver Lining.

"Oh I hoped you'd think so!" Petunia exclaimed.

Their mum was hardly helping. She was in the back hand over her mouth and slightly bouncing in her chair. Some support she was.

Lily was certain that Petunia was over the whole Hogwarts thing, she'd gotten back at her already. But Montressor had said that "revenge is best served cold", right?

The bodice of the dress was a turquoiseish color, which was tight against her because of its straight-jacket like boning, while the sleeves, that matched the skirt, were long and puffed out in an array of blues, yellows and greens.

"Yes it does wonders for you figure, that boning even hides that pooch of yours in the front you see?" Missy said in sickly sweet tone. "I told you it would look perfect on her!"

"Thanks so much darling, you don't mind if mum and I leave without tea do you? I'm feeling quite ill," Lily said.

"Yes, you do look extremely pale," Marge said, barely containing a sneer.

"Well I was hoping to wait a bit longer, but since you're not feeling well Lily I guess I'll just come out and tell you all now." Petunia said her voice nervy and uneven.

"Oh what is it Pet, don't leave us in suspense daaarling!" Princess purred.

"Well I've given who my maid of honor should be a lot of thought." She said quickly, "and I've decided I want it to be Lily."

The McBimbos' looks of shock and betrayal were enough to make Petunia squirm, Lily however smiled unflinchingly and said, "that is so sweet of you Pet, thank you! What an honor!"

Yvonne, being the first to recover said "Well then, I guess you'll want to dye your hair back to its natural color then right? I mean it will look out of place with us 4 blondes up there and then you the odd red head. Hmm?"

"My hair is natural, and I won't be dying it, but thanks so much for the tip. We'll be off then I guess, bye Pet, Yvonne, Marge, Lavender. Do have fun at tea for me." Lily all but seethed and nearly jogged out of the store as fast as possible, still wearing the dress and leaving a hysterical Mrs. Evans at her wake.

Silver Lining!

Final AN:

I basically used the idea of St. Steven's St. Agnes for Petunia's secondary school, it's this really prestigious high school from where I used to live that costs more then some colleges tuitions, and it's not even a boarding school either. Also the reason why the Evans' can afford it is because Lily won't need to go to college after Hogwarts, so they could use the money set aside for that to pay for Hogwarts and part of Petunia's schooling.

Mrs. Evans isn't insane by the way, she's just laughing at Lily's behavior.

And now I'd like to take this time to answer my reviewers questions and comments, thanks again!

**Arphendess Estelwen: **Thanks so much for criticism! Reviews like yours are just what an author looks forward to reading, at least this one, lol. You are far too perceptive though, but totally right, I will (and already have a bit in this chapter) go into why in adulthood Petunia hates Lily's guts, but that will happen later in the plot. The rest of your questions will have to wait though, read and find out! As for the repetitiveness I'm sorry, I hoped I tackled it better this time, but if I didn't please let me know. James' letter was extremely fun to write, I'm glad it was enjoyable to read also!

**Wake Up: **I understand your skepticism of Petunia and Lily's relationship, which I did take into consideration before writing it. JKR never specified when Pet started hating Lily, so I thought it would be alright if I twisted the story a bit so it's more original then others. Plus their friendship will make ahem future scenes more… dramatic ; ).

**Truth in the Moon: **I'm glad you like my Petunia (is it legal to say that, lol), she's supposed to be a bit different, but events will shape her future character, hint hint. In this chapter you do see that Petunia isn't exactly the role model for a sister, but then again, are any of us?


	3. Books, Owls, and Mad Mothers

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this one took a bit longer to put up because I've been doing make up work for school like crazy, and I've been working on writing out a vague outline to the story so I might add some foreshadowing in upcoming chapters. Also I wasn't really sure where to go from the last scene, so I was at a bit of a lose. It's here now though so I hope you do enjoy it!

This chapter was done under the influence of a 101.8 degree fever and several Advils (they taste like red hotts! I swear I'm not crazy!) , so sorry if it stinks!

Disclaimer: JKR's is finishing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows which is due to be out on the 21rst of July, so would she be sitting here writing fan fiction right now? Somehow I doubt it.

**Books, Owls, and Mad Mothers**

When Lily finally did cool off she felt a bit silly. Maybe it was because she had just shoplifted, or that she was sprinting down the street in the frilliest dress known to man.

Yes, it defiantly had to be one of the two.

I should probably go find Mum, she thought. She turned and started walking in the opposite direction, now at a much slower pace. This time she took a moment to take in the scenery.

Lily had always liked London. The traditional but vivacious feel to it was something you couldn't find just anywhere. It was a spectacular blend of new and old, and there was always something to learn. If she hadn't been a witch this city would be where she would have wanted to have lived.

She peered in store windows and a cute little book store caught her attention. She hadn't been in a muggle one for ages and was dying to know what the new best sellers where.

It wouldn't hurt to go in for a second, she told her self almost giddily.

As she walked in she was overwhelmed by the smells of paper and ink. Smiling she grabbed the first book she saw. She could never understand why some people hated reading. Sure it wasn't fun to do all the time, and she'd rather shove her head in a blender than read some of the huge volumes in Hogwarts' Library about legal codes, and Goblin wars, but books opened up new worlds. She could picture the scenes in her heads like little movies, sometimes even that she was there with her favorite characters.

Books were magical, Lily affirmed, just as much so as her wand.

After nearly and hour of browsing she already had a long list of what she would have to get when she came back. Pausing quickly she got on her knees to put back the book that she had just gotten from the self when all of the sudden she was thrown onto her back and pinned underneath what seemed like a lot of books and something else very large.

"Remus Lupin?" She asked unbelievingly, finally looking to see what the very large thing onto of her was. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin was, for some strange reason one of James Potters friends… she didn't really hold it against him though, he was still a sweet guy, and probably held Potter and Black back from getting in even more trouble then they already had. He was fairly tall, a good 5'11, had light brown hair, and light brown eyes. He blended in easily, almost invisible sometimes, but when he talked people listened.

"Er… so sorry, Lily," said Remus getting off of her quickly, brushing off his knees, then helping her up. "I'm uh, looking for books, same as you I guess… If you don't mind me asking though, um what are you wearing?"

Oh, no. Lily thought, she'd completely forgotten about the dress, the fitting, the wedding, and more importantly, her mum.

Darn those books.

"Shoot! I have to go, it was nice seeing you! I'll talk to you at school!" She rushed out leaving a dazed Remus behind her, only to be stopped by a loud screeching voice.

"LILY MARIE EVANS!"

After convincing her extremely mad mother that she was really sorry for running out and she wasn't trying to hide in the book store, she just got distracted, she ended up getting off with only one week of grounding which was ideal seeing as when her mum first found her she was "going to be grounded for the rest of your teenage years!" Mrs. Evans decided that it would probably be best if they went on home, Petunia would be there shortly anyways.

When they got home Lily recognized her best friend, Melanie Donavich's owl perched on her kitchen table, a letter dangling from its leg. She unattached it and then beckoned the bird to follow her to her room.

_Dear Lily, _

_Did you get it? I knew you would. Head Girl I mean. I talked to Laura and she said she didn't so it has to be you unless it was Pandori, that snarky girl who hangs out with Malfoy, because evidently she gets decent marks._

_Anyways, how's your summer been? Mine's good so far, aside from not seeing you. Jeffery's being a pain, again. You're so lucky you have Petunia; I'd kill for an older sister like her. How's the wedding planning going, I hope her friends aren't being too evil, just try and ignore them and think about something fun! Perhaps snogging Potter's face off?_

Lily looked disgusted at her friend's lame attempt at being funny.

_Alright, alright I was just joking you know. I did see him the other day, and he didn't seem all that bad. Maybe you should give him a chance sometime?_

_How are you doing so far on that Charms essay we were assigned? I'm so completely lost, help! I know it's your best subject, so I was wondering if you could give me a few tips, pretty please?_

_Well, as to the real reason I sent this, Mum and Dad are going to take Jeffery and I to go get our books and robes on August 15th and I was wondering if you'd like to join us? I hope you do! Owl me back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Melanie_

Melanie had been Lily's best friend ever since they were sorted together in first year. They slept together in their room with 3 other girls, Laura, Janet, and Alice. It wasn't that Lily didn't like any of the other girls, but they seemed to always be giggling or gossiping, while it was alright sometimes she needed a break from it every once in a while.

Melanie was much more laid back, and was very go with the flow. She was sweet, which made if very funny that she was a beater on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. Lily secretly thought that was where she must have gotten all of her anger out because she was always nice to everyone.

After asking her mum Lily wrote a quick reply simply saying she'd love to go, and that she'd answer all of her questions when she saw her. She sent off the bird and crashed onto her bed.

Lily finally read her Hogwarts letter and looked at all the new books she would have to get, and then took a much needed nap.

This, by far, had been one of the weirdest afternoons she'd ever experienced.

Final AN:

I know, I know, it's really short, the next one will be longer… and more fluid, I promise!

You know what I just found out how to use? The little stats thing on the log in screen, and guess what? I have 3 alerts, 1 favorite story, and **181** hits! And 6 reviews?! Come on people! Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me! This is how I IMROVE! I LOVE the criticism, it's the best part! So please people, please… REVIEW!!

Thanks to my reviews, great to see you came back! Hope this answers your questions and comments:

**LJforever123: **lol!Glad you liked Vernon's description, reading back over it now though I used WAY too many ands, at first I wrote something about him being a borderline supporter of communism, but I thought it was a bit too harsh, political, and down right weird. When I went back to change it I guess I didn't check for grammar. Lol, and if there is one thing I stink at, it's grammar.

**Arphendess Estelwen: **Another lovely long and critiquing review, yay! I swear I must be spoilt when I read other people's story's reviews and they only have ones saying, "Totally awesome chapter! Keep it up!" The dress, haha, I can just see her standing there looking totally gob smacked at it in the mirror. Lol, I hope you got that too. Missy and Princess were fun to write, I got inspiration from them from some of the girls at MY old school actually, Carl Sandburg Middle. I remember when Michelle wore her Coach shoes for PE class saying "these are my crappy shoes anyways." Mrs. Evans was more of an afterthought in the dress scene, I actually forgot to write her in at first, and wasn't sure what to do with her. She was cracking up at Lily's behavior and the dress. You will be seeing more of Mr. Evans later, but I can't say whether he'll have a major roll or not, you'll have to wait and see.

**Truth in the Moon: **haha, random much? I do like legal things thanks, lol. Your review definitely made me laugh. I think the main reason why I did make Petunia like she is was so I could do some character development, changes over time and all that jazz. I know I sound like a total nerd, haha whatever. I wasn't so sure about the description but evidently it was a hit, I got the idea from a Seventeen magazine actually, the prom edition. I have to give it to Lily as well, she does have a lot of self control. I'm in 9th grade all honors too, I've just missed the past 4 days of school and have a 102 fever. My Spanish teacher's going to kill me, not if my soccer coach gets to me first though. ¡Aye Carumba!


	4. The Great Outdoors

Author's Note:

**IMPOTRANTE: **

_(Truth in the Moon's got me thinking in Spanish…)_

I'm very sorry about this people, but here are the facts. 3 weeks ago I missed all 5 days of school, so I've just now gotten finished with all of my make up work Now I'm back into my regular swing with soccer, which is from 5-8 Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, (YIKES!) so my free time is few and precious (not that this story isn't of course ; ) ). I promise to get at least 1 chapter out per week. I know this one was a little delayed but I got it done as quickly as I could.

I'm also very sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out, but I promised myself I'd do all of my make up work and get completely caught up before I got to writing this… and then I had to actually… write it.

**MUCHO MENOS IMPORTANTE PERO UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE CHEVERE Y FELIZ:**

I am hoping to make chapters longer when they come out though (5-7 instead of 4-5), that way you'll have more to tie you over until next time!

And on a more random note: has anyone noticed how soccer stuff is ALWAYS Adidas? I have Nike cleats thought, I'm such a rebel! (My Adidas shoe lace holders, also Adidas, cover up the little checks though… so…) Pray for me about varsity! Ha, not that I'll need it though right?

Disclaimer: My hair is NATURALLY blonde (not that fakey Laguna Beach shiznit), JKRs is soo dyed so I'm obviously not her!

**The Great Outdoors**

The next couple of weeks went by quickly and normally for the Evans household. Petunia and Mrs. Evans looked through numerous _Bride _magazines and the like, writing down helpful tips, and making notes of caterers, venues, and guest lists, as well as other things. Lily was doing her best not to get involved. And Mr. Evans, who worked long hours at a business company Lily could not name, was hardly seen except for weekends, where he was his normal cheery self. Lily spent most of her time finishing her homework or visiting the few friends she still had outside of Hogwarts, excitedly waiting for when she would see Melanie again.

A half a week before said outing Mr. Evans, however, made an announcement at a proclaimed "Family Meeting".

"Well my Evans ladies," He started. "You are all aware that this is most likely our last summer in this house as a family. As much as I'm thrilled to finally have some peace and quite with you two" he stared pointedly at Petunia and Lily, "out of the house, I realize this may be our last chance to do something together before you all leave."

It suddenly became apparent to Lily how hard this must have been for her parents. They were loosing both of their daughters at the same time. Lily had already spoken with her parents about how she wanted to get a flat with Melanie while she worked her way through Healer training.

"I think that's a great idea dad," Lily replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well it has been forever since we all last went camping together, don't you think?" Mr. Evans replied expectantly.

Lily was torn between feeling sorry for her dad, and feeling sorry for Petunia. Her father was an outdoorsy kind of guy. He was big and burly with blonde curly hair, and loved fishing, hiking, and basically anything that had to do with unfashionable clothes and not taking a shower for a few days. He seemed to be made for the outdoors. Which is why she felt so horrible for Petunia, who was about the girliest girl Lily had ever met.

"I think that's a wonderful idea dad, it sound's like a lot of fun!" Lily cried, Pet would have to deal, Mr. Evans hardly ever got time off from work. The fact that he did now, as well as getting to do a family outing for possibly the last time ever was too great to pass up.

"But-but… what about my wedding plans? I mean, I've got so much to do!" Typical Petunia couldn't see the situation as it was. Lily would have to explain it better to her later.

"Pish-Posh, dear!" Mr. Evans cried merrily, "you have months to get that all sorted out. Besides even yesterday you picked out the church and bakery for the cake, I swear with all the time you spend on it the only thing you have left is to choose what flowers to put in your hair!"

"Baby's Breath!" Petunia screeched. "This is the most important day of my life and your making it sound like its, a-a… a Barbecue!"

"Petunia, we all understand how important this day is to you," Mrs. Evans said in a attempt to calm her eldest daughter down. "But it really won't hurt to take a few days off to go on a trip with your father, Lily, and myself will it?"

"Fine! I'll go, but if my wedding gets ruined its all of your fault!" Petunia pouted. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door as she left the kitchen.

Mr. Evans quickly jumped, opened the door and yelled up the stairs at Petunia, "we're leaving at 7 tomorrow morning, get packed!"

Lily smiled at her mother, "she'll come around, I'll be getting packed too then, see you both bright and early!"

Juxtapose to her sister she really was excited to go on the trip. She hadn't been camping in ages, and loved the clean air, the crisp smell of it, the serene sounds of a creek rushing by, and the lush evergreen forests. It would be a wonderful chance to think about things, Petunia and the wedding mostly, and also a chance to get her homework out of the way in a peaceful place.

She tore herself from her thoughts and hurried upstairs to do damage control with Petunia.

She knocked on Pet's door and stuck her head in, "Petunia, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No go away, this is entirely your fault." She moaned into her pillow, she was lying face down on her bed.

"Pet you have to look at this from mom and dad's point of view, this may be the last time we ever get to have an outing like this, it would mean so much to them both if we put on our happy faces and just went with it." Lily said, she sat herself down next to her sister, putting a comforting had on her shoulder. Seemingly hitting the spot, Petunia sat up, revealing a tear stained face. Could she really hate the outdoors that much?

"Why do we have to go _camping_ though?" Pet shuddered. "Why can't we just do a nice outing to the mall, or a spa or something?"

"Because this is for them Petunia, not us," she replied calmly.

"Well I guess I can do my best to be… not totally gloomy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to wear those stupid pants and fish with you and dad!" she finished grudgingly.

Lily laughed, "that's all I ask for, oh by the way, have you seen my red hiking boots? I really want to wear them."

Petunia snorted, "of course, I keep them next to my golden lasso and tiara."

She giggled, "alright Pet, Dad says we're leaving at 7 be ready!"

Petunia merely groaned in response.

8) 8) 8) 8) : 0 8) 8) 8) 8)

Upon arrival of the campsite Pet looked more morose than ever. Lily heard her quietly telling herself things like, "it's for dad," or "only 3 days". This however ceased when she realized the only thing they had for a bathroom was a porta-potty, and their bath for the following days would be the creak.

Dad had scheduled them firstly for a hike up the trail, which included a few stepping stones over a creak, Lily vaguely remembered a log they had to walk across too. Petunia was wearing 2 inch heals at the moment (though Lily couldn't fathom why) but before Lily could warn her to change into some more suitable shoes Pet and her parents were already setting off down the trail.

Bugger, Lily thought to herself. I suppose she can just take them off when we get there...

Lily quickly caught up to her parents and sister, Mrs. Evans and Petunia were lagging behind a bit from her dad, so she jogged up a bit so she could walk next to him and chat a bit.

Lily loved talking to her dad. He was so carefree and happy all of the time, but was hardly around so anytime spend with him was precious to her. She could tell him anything, from problems with school friends, to triumphs with her latest achievement in Charms, or Potions. He was the foremost person she would send letters to when she was at Hogwarts. His letters were less often received then the ones she sent, but when he did write it was always lengthy and stimulating. She would often read them over and over again to herself.

Today was no different, he told her about how he was working up towards a promotion were he could do more work from home, rather than do it all at the office. And she told him about how she was going to be the Head Girl next year at Hogwarts, and her worries about telling Mrs. Evans about it. She explained how she knew when she told her mother about being Head Girl her mom would feel obliged to get her a present, or throw her some sort of shindig.

"I understand sweet pea, but I still think you should tell your mum, exactly what you told me, and let her decide if she wants to throw the shindig, or not," advised Mr. Evans.

Another reason why she adored her dad, he always knew what to say.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the next few yards and as they approached the log. The stream it was crossing over, however, had dried up quite a bit, and was now more than anything, mud. Lily and her father decided to wait up for the other Evans ladies before journeying over it.

Mrs. Evans and Petunia showed up a few moments later. Pet's hair was a bit of a mess and she looked slightly disgruntled.

"What's wrong Petunia?" Lily questioned.

"Don't. Ask."

"So, then… should we head on?" Mrs. Evans suggested politely.

Lily was the first to cross the log, followed shortly by Mr. Evans, and then Mrs. Evans. Petunia was still sending a wary glare to the log as the rest of her family urged her to come along. Lily noticed she was still wearing her heals. Uh oh…

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already," retorted Petunia.

Her first few steps were fine, and she was beginning to build confidence when all of the sudden her right foot slid off of the side. She stretched out her arms in an effort to regain balance, but it was already too late.

**SPLAT!**

Landing flat on her face Petunia slowly sank into the mud and a few moments later a completely unrecognizable being emerged from the mud pit. Lily had to support her hand on a nearby tree to keep from falling over from laughter.

Final AN:

You all can stop praying, I made it (on varsity soccer)! Yay! And I'm quite proud of myself, I am only a Freshman after all : ). This is another reason why it took me so long to update... my coach has kept me very sore, and very not in the mood to write, but now **I'm back**.

By the way, totally theoretically speaking, how much trouble could a team, and their coach get into by having the motto "Flock You!" when their mascot is in fact a bird? It does make sense doesn't it? Haha.

To my **absolutely wonderful** reviewers:

**Truth in the Moon: **Almost absolutely none of that actually pertains to my story, haha. Thanks, I think, (about the sick comment). My teacher didn't kill me, nor did my coach thankfully, I actually really do like my Spanish teacher, she's awesome, we mostly talk about interesting stuff in her class, but all in Spanish...

**Arphendess Estelwen: **So sorry about your dog, all I can say is be careful what it gets into, mine died before Christmas from getting into trash. Lol, he just had his head in his books and tripped over her, and then landed on top of her. Sorry I didn't describe it more clearly. You're right it was short, but I already had my idea for this chapter in my head, so I wanted to keep it all together, plus I was being lazyyy. Lol.

**Joanthereloaded-92:** You see when I asked people to review, I meant to actually hmm I dunno say something? Haha, I'm really just playing around with you. I hope this meets your requirements (they were a bit low) and this time please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your opinion.

**Hermy permy: **Thanks very much, I enjoy writing it.

**Skittles324: **lol, yes I really do! That's how we grow as authors. I also like to criticize too though, and sometimes I feel bad for being a bit to harsh when I know my story is far from perfect. Thank you for reviewing though, it's good to know I don't totally stink, haha. That is freaky, lol, and James will show up soon! I promise.

**Fayth G: ** Thanks so much for your honest review. I like being told people enjoy reading my story, but I like it even more when people tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. I think that you're mostly talking about variation in sentence lengths, or is it vocabulary as well? I was a bit unsure from your review. I tried to edit and proof read more in this chapter before I posted it, please tell me what you think. Ahh, no! Please, don't say typical plot! Lol, I'm doing my best to make this the most original story I can from a very unoriginal idea, but still keeping it as close to the real books as I can. I'll do my best to switch it up and make it at least a bit more original. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you!

**A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE**:

Would you all like to hear more about the Evans' outdoor adventure, or would you rather skip to Lily's trip to Diagon Ally with Melanie? Please give your opinion or I'll just choose myself! Thanks!

To all of you who still didn't review, I know you are out there! I won't name names, but 2 of the people who have this story as a favorite haven't reviewed, and 3 alert people haven't either, don't be shy, tell me what you think! There isn't any kind of review I don't like (besides ones saying "YOU STINK!" those I can live without) so go ahead, review!


	5. The Unexpected Encounter

A/N: So I'm back and writing a bit then, haha. This chapter's really not all that good, but it doesn't have Tuney in it which is always a plus… and now that the 7th book is out it's a tad bit AU, but I hope you enjoy it at least. It's pretty raw though, so I might revise it later. I'm not sure if I exactly like some parts of it…

Disclaimer: I don't think these really have a point, I mean would JKR really be sitting online writing a fanfiction when she has millions of dollars at her disposal to go Ferrari shopping and such? I would be Ferrari shopping.

Chapter 5: A Most Unexpected Encounter

"She fell flat in the mud?!" Melanie Donavich, giggling incessantly at the mental picture of Petunia covered head to toe in sludge.

"It was terrible, she wouldn't speak to any of us for the rest of the trip," responded Lily slightly perturbed at her sister's lack of humor.

Lily, Melanie, Alice, and Frank all sat at Florean Fortescue in Diagon Ally casually licking Ice Cream cones enjoying there short time before break would be over. The four had already purchased all of their necessities and were now relaxing before their departure.

"When's the wedding then? You won't have to arrive at Hogwarts late will you? Oh that would be awful, having to come in with the whole Great Hall staring at you!" said Alice, a quiet, shy but sweet Hufflepuff girl who had the tendency ramble when nervous.

Lily gave a short laugh, "No I won't miss any school, the wedding's actually in a couple days… school's not back in for a week and a half."

"Whoa, the wedding's two days away and Petunia's let you free?" Melanie wondered.

"Mom made her, she has been a bit… obsessive about it lately actually…" replied Lily, recalling the fiasco yesterday with the tulle.

"I don't understand why you girls make such a fuss about this stuff, it's just a ceremony after all, real marriage is in your hearts, right?" Frank Longbottom injected gruffly. Alice swooned.

"Unfortunately my sister doesn't have the same feelings Frank, but this is Petunia after all." replied Lily.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Melanie?" said Alice.

"Hey Evans!"

Lily heard the familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Is it too late to run?" she whispered to Melanie beside her.

"I'm afraid so, he's approaching pretty fast… we could always create a diversion… maybe get Frank to throw a snitch at him or something…"

"Evans! Hey!"

Lily turned as slowly as possible on the bench, glaring up at the figure of James Potter. He must have grown some over the summer; although she was sitting down she could tell he was quite a bit taller. Handsome and devious as ever though, she thought.

_Handsome?!_

He smiled a lopsided grin down at her, then mused his hair before slouching again, "having a nice break Evans?"

"I was."

He laughed, almost sounding nervous, it's all part of his plan, Lily told herself.

She was just about to turn back around in her seat and ignore him when the rest of the marauders had finally caught up with Potter, and now they were flanked on either side of him, they were an intimidating group, well, James and Sirius were at least.

"Hey Lily," Remus smiled, he was looking slightly pale, but happy none-the-less.

"Hello Remus, it's good to see you again."

Potter looked confused, "Again?" he asked.

"Er…" was Lily's witty response.

"Alice," Sirius said, nodding at her and smirking. Alice turned beet red and busied herself with her ice cream wrapper.

Sirius was perhaps the single most flirtatious male in all of Hogwarts. He didn't have 'girlfriends' or friends that were girls even, as that was beneath him. He certainly looked his part though, constantly smoldering blue eyes and dark brown hair that framed them perfectly, and in most girls minds, those weren't even his best aspects.

Frank glared.

"How's it going Sirius?" the deterred boy asked with a slight edge, most likely trying to take Sirius's attention off of Alice.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the view," replied Black, grinning like a mad man.

The air suddenly became very tense as Frank's balled fists turned white. Peter Pettigrew the shorted as squattest of the group squeaked in a very un-Gryffindor manner.

"So… we'd… ah… better be going then… yea… so we'll see you guys at school then and… bye!" Melanie said, grabbing Lily and Alice and all but forced them down the cobblestone street Frank trailing after them.

"Bye Remus!" Lily

"Well that wasn't awkward at all…" Lily muttered.

"You could have helped you know! I thought Frank was about to rip someone's head off," said Melanie.

"I was not… I probably would have just… messed him up a bit…" murmured Frank.

"Sure," Melanie replied, "and you are aware that Black is in fact a Black? of the bloody Ancient and Noble House of Black? You know the one with all the death eaters, and pureblood fanatics with their great enjoyment of the Dark Arts?"

"Sirius isn't like that though, he's a Gryffindor," replied Frank. "I could take him."

"You keep telling yourself that then."

"All and all I think it was a pretty un-eventful encounter with the Marauders though, don't you think? At least no one was hung upside down in the air…" Lily replied.

They were half way back to the Leaky Cauldron when they heard Potter yelling again.

"Evans! Wait up a second!"

"It seems you spoke too soon, persistent that boy is…" Melanie giggled.

"Evans hey, so I meant to ask, did you get my owl this summer?" James Potter said, apparently the sprint hadn't winded him at all.

"Yes." Replied Lily curtly.

"Did you read it then?"

"Yes."

"So you know I'm Head Boy then right?"

"Yes."

"And you're Head Girl too then of course?"

"Unfortunately."

James seemed amazingly unperturbed by this, beaming and running back off, "see you on the train then Evans!"

Lily groaned.

"This is going to be a long, long year."

A/N: So there it is, for now at least… review please! Up next is the Wedding! yay…?


	6. Gate Crashers

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first chapter where any real plot appears; it's a lot more serious and all that jazz, and descriptive, and not quite as amusing but it all serves a purpose in the story, soo it's about to get quite a bit darker, sorry guys, unless you like that kinda thing, then yay!

Disclaimer: I do not posses an amazing British accent like the guys on the Mountain Dew commercial or like JKR, therefore I am not British, and therefore I do not sound smart enough to be able to write Harry Potter, and if you don't know what I mean by the Mountain Dew commercial you need to google it, it's friggin hilarious.

**Chapter 6: Gate Crashers**

Lily had never seen her back yard so beautiful before. Her mother had taken special care to make every possible flower bloom. Daisies, and lilacs, and baby's breath, and roses, and of course, lilies and petunias were all intertwined to create a magnificent blend of nature. Seats were lined at the back of the garden, a row down the middle, where Petunia would eventually walk to her doom, and a lovely wedding trellis, covered in roses and baby's breath at the end. Behind the chairs were a number of tables with bowls of flowers and floating candles, and a small dance floor with a stage, where a Jazz band would soon be playing.

The space was small, but so would the party be… although Petunia had wanted a big to-do, she insisted on having the Wedding at there home, and the Evans's back yard could only contain so many. A gathering of a few good friends, Petunia compromised, would be much better than an overcrowded mob of almost strangers. It would also help Vernon, he would not have to try to remember as many names.

While Lily stared out her window she couldn't help but hope that someday she would be walking down that same isle. In something less frilly perhaps, and toward a man who was intelligent, kind, a man who could make her smile, a man who she loved.

Missy yanked Lily out of her thoughts.

"Ouch!" she yelped, apparently Missy was taking a more aggressive approach on Lily's hair.

"Oh stop whining you sissy. You could've at least tried to tame your mane before I had to fix it."

"Is everything going alright in here dears?" Mrs. Evans chimed from the doorway.

Mrs. Evans walked into Lily's room, a vision. The glow of a bride-to-be's mother was not lost on her face. In a conservative dress of pastel green, she would be the envy of every mother there.

"Mum, you look terrific," murmured Lily.

Mrs. Evans beamed, "thank you sweetie, you're looking lovely as well, Yvonne darling, why don't you let me take over?"

"Fine, I'll go see Pet then, she'll need my advice on something by now, I'm sure."

Missy stalked out of the room, and frankly neither of the Evans women were sorry to see her go.

Lily pulled a face as she walked out; and Mrs. Evans, pretending not to notice, took Missy's place as official hair-doer.

"I'm so happy that you're doing this for your sister Lily, you must know it means the world to her," Mrs. Evans said in a calculated but light way.

Translation: "Don't get into anything with the girls on Pet's special day, please?"

"It's no problem Mum, I just want to see her happy is all," replied Lily.

"That's what I love about you two, I know you'll always have each other's backs," said Mrs. Evans thoughtfully.

"Yes," agreed Lily.

Mrs. Evans smiled at her youngest daughter.

"You know one day this will be you walking down the isle, I don't know how I'll be able to stand it, both of my girls grown up and married, when did I get so old?"

Lily laughed, "you're not old, Mum, you're just more wise and experienced is all."

"Thank you dearest, now what would you like this time?" giggled Mrs. Evans.

They continued in a comfortable silence while Mrs. Evans put the finishing touches on Lily's hair, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well, all finished then, I expect the guests should be arriving soon, you should come down and greet them when you're ready," Mrs. Evans instructed as she left the room.

--

Greeting the guests was monotonous, she would say hello, they would enquire about her summer, she would respond with how she was enjoying the lovely weather, they would agree and then she would move on. The only exceptions occurred when Lily met one of the Dursleys, they would comment on the absurd number of flowers, or bring up the subject of the company where they mostly worked, Grunning's Drills.

Lily avoided the Dursleys as much as possible.

Before she knew it everyone was being called to their seats and she was pushed back inside, after touch-ups to make-up and hair, all she had left was to wait for her cue to walk.

Lily couldn't help but wonder what Petunia was thinking. Did she realize her impending doom? that soon she would be married into quite possibly the most obnoxious and snobby family on the planet? Looking at Pet's face she realized that Petunia didn't know what she was getting herself into, like a mosquito flying into an electric zapper.

Lily didn't know whether to laugh, or to cry, or to scream "don't go towards the light!"

The music began to play and she realized it was far too late for any kind of intervention. How could they have let it go this far? Maybe they were just hoping Petunia would come to her senses, but looking at her mother's smiling face now, it seemed that she was the only one who thought Petunia was nailing her own coffin.

As Lily walked for eternity down the endless isle she looked at everyone's face but the groom's.

Lily was very proud of herself, she didn't even flinch when Petunia said, "I do."

--

Petunia and Vernon Dursley swayed on the dance floor as their first dance as husband and wife.

"How does it feel to be married?" Lily whispered to her sister. Lily was currently dancing with and estranged cousin, who apparently was as left footed as she was.

"Like I've got a piece of heaven inside of me," replied Petunia. She looked it too, for someone who was married to a whale, Petunia glowed.

If getting married is like this with Vernon Dursley, Lily couldn't wait for her turn with someone less…Dursleyish.

The two sisters looked at each other and giggled, but it was drowned out by Missy's bloodcurdling scream as she hit the table in her chair, convulsing before falling to the floor, alive, but vacant.

Then there was chaos.

A/N: Eek! One guess who's crashing! And anyone who figure's out what specifically happened to Missy gets a cookie. I hope I did alright with the actiony/angsty/scary stuff I've never tried any of that before… I'll probably revise it again later… just another thing for my to-do list. Oh! And unfortunately the chapters won't always be coming this quick, I get spazy writing kicks sometimes but when I get off of them it takes me a bit of motivation to get back on the plot bunny wagon, however I do hope it'll be a bit more regular than last time.

Oh and by the way, I'm pretty much obsessed with reviews and the people who write them so much love to:

**Kureneko:** Thanks I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't like anything you were expecting ; ).

**Cally Girl Soccer: **Yea, I guess it's just my soccer team being weird, I've actually had nike cleats once, they were comfy but they wore in really quick, now I have some sweet Puma's my first pair of really good cleats, they cost more than any other pair of shoe's I've ever owned, but they're sooo comfy.


	7. Broken and Saved

A/N: Yikes

A/N: It took me Eons (aka 10 min in ADD time) to figure out how this chapter was going to flow right and not be a Soap Opera and not be too fluffy at the same time… I really hope it's not too dramatic, but given the circumstances I guess it kinda has to be a little more angsty… but I'm such a happy ADD person I can never deal with any bad stuff… or I just forget it… so I'm not really sure what angst is from personal experience… ick.

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I'm JKR then you have serious problems. Seriously.

**Chapter 7: Broken and Saved**

Several things happened in such a short amount of time Lily was certain they must have occurred simultaneously:

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were surrounded by green light; two dull thuds as they hit the floor.

They were surrounded by black robes.

Yelling, running, shoving, more screaming.

Then Lily saw familiar obsidian eyes, she came to her senses, grabbed Petunia and disapparated.

--

"Where… where are we?" said Petunia.

"We're south of London, in friend Melanie's neighborhood; I think we'll stay with her tonight." Lily tried to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"We?! I have to go on my honeymoon! Why are we here!? How did we get here?! Where are Mum and Dad? Where's Vernon? What's going on Lily?" Petunia said. She was obviously having trouble with the entire 'lets not make Lily panic' deal.

"I'll explain when we get to Melanie's okay. Let's just get to Melanie's." Lily tried to pull her sister down the street. She was concentrating, trying to figure out which street they were on… Collingwood? That was close to Wittington wasn't it?

"NO! I want to know what is going on here, and you're going to tell me! NOW!"

If only Lily had remembered which way to go on this road… left or right, left or right?

Left?

"LILY!"

Petunia yanked herself out of her sister's grasp.

"What did you say?" replied her frazzled sister.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I-I… there were… and… then we… we had to… because of the… well you know… and then we… er…" Lily replied, half distracted, and half not wanting to face the truth herself.

"No, I don't know! Who were they? What did they do to Yvonne? Where they wizards?" Petunia questioned.

"Yes, they were wizards, they were Dark Wizards, we really have to get inside now, come on…" said Lily hastily.

"Dark Wizards? So they hurt Yvonne then… how? Will she be alright?" Petunia asked.

"Yes they hurt mi-Yvonne, she er- no she's not going to be alright, that was the Cruciatus Curse…" said Lily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!"

"She might be, but sometimes the effects of the curse are… irreversible, although I've never heard of it happening that quickly though…" Lily replied anxiously. She tried to start walking, but found she was shaking too hard to move properly. Petunia didn't seem to notice and continued her rambling rant.

"What's irreversible? What did it do to her, and what happened to Mum and Dad, why aren't they here with us? And where's Vernon? Where's everyone else?"

"We had to get out of there, if we stayed any longer we could have gotten hurt, we had to go, I couldn't take them all by myself, and…" suddenly Lily realized how cowardly her act had been, running away… some Gryffindor she'd turned out to be, abandoning her family at the fist sign of danger.

"LILY! Where are Mum and Dad?! What happened to Yvonne?! TELL ME!" screeched Petunia.

Lily broke.

"She's LOONY and they're DEAD! Mum and Dad are DEAD! They killed them, you idiot! They're gone and they're never coming back so just shut up already!" she half screamed, half sobbed.

Petunia froze. She blinked twice and then muttered, "you-you… you got them killed? You got Mum and Dad killed and ruined my wedding? All for some freaky school?! HOW COULD YOU!? ON MY WEDDING DAY?!"

"I didn't… I mean… I'm… sorry… I didn't realize…" Lily sunk to the ground, was this all really her fault? Did she get her own parents killed?

"You're… no sister of mine, you-you WITCH!" screeched Petunia, she began backing away slowly from her sister, as if Lily was a dangerous animal prepared to attack at any moment.

"Pet, I didn't, I mean I didn't mean to… this isn't" reproached Lily, incapable of stringing together a coherent sentence in light of her sister's brutal betrayal. She tried get up, but she couldn't support her own weight, why was she feeling so dizzy all of the sudden?

"NO! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! I'm… I'm going on my honeymoon… goodbye, Lily, I hope to never see you again." Petunia sniffed, and as she scrambled as quickly down the street as she could without running. It was an odd sight, she thought, a girl in a wedding dress hobbling down the street, her last thought, before her world began to swirl around her, and then there was black.

--

Lily turned slightly in her sleep, she felt cozy, warm… something not at all akined to pavement… at first the was confused, but when she twisted a bit more she realized that she was in a bed… a very comfortable one at that… was it all a dream? She smiled and rolled over again and opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar light yellow walls of her room. Unfortunately fate had other plans for the redhead. When she opened her eyes she did see familiar walls, but not those of her own room… she was in Melanie's guest room… how had she gotten here?

Lily slid out of the bed and grabbed her wand on the night table, not wanting to take any chances after last nights occurrence, she slid it into the waste band of some unfamiliar pajamas she was now wearing and walked across the room and out into the hallway.

"Melanie? Melanie are you here?"

"Lily, hey," a low voice said from behind her. Still clad in his pj's as well was Melanie's younger brother, Jeffrey. Jeffrey was two years below them at Hogwarts, but was already a head taller than Lily (which was really not a hard thing to do). He was in Ravenclaw, a nice enough boy, but Lily had never really gotten to know him, he was just there.

"Oh, hello Jeffrey, is Melanie home?" inquired Lily.

"Yea, I think she's still asleep, Mum and Dad are downstairs though," replied Jeffrey.

"Okay then, thanks," said Lily. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen and tried to smile at Melanie's parents as she walked it.

Melanie's family, while they were wizards, lived in a muggle suburban area, therefore their house was not magical like Alice's or Frank's. It made Lily feel a bit more comfortable being in a 'normal' environment, however there were some major differences between Melanie's home and her own. Melanie's was more modern and airy. There were very many large open windows and the walls were painted light colors. On the other hand, Lily's house was cottage styled, it was old fashioned and bright, but had more of an older, serious feel to it. Lily couldn't rightly say which she preferred.

She was greeted by Melanie's father with a cup of coffee and a grin. "It's good to see you out of bed, Lily. Why don't you take a seat?"

Melanie's mother left her baking and sat down with them at the table and an awkward pause ensued, Lily stared down into the mug of brown coffee.

"How did you find me?" said Lily softly.

"Mr. Donavich works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Magic office, when they found traces of magic in both your neighborhood and ours he made the connection and found you," Mrs. Donavich replied quietly, then questioned kindly, "if you don't mind us asking, Lily, what happened?"

"My parents… they're… gone," said Lily.

A single tear fell and dropped into her coffee, within the moment it had appeared it was gone.

Final A/N: NO! Mr. and Mrs. Evans! I loved them people. Darn those darn Moldyshorts groupies, and darn Tuney for being such a daggon buttface… Mrs. Evans just had to go and be all ironic…

You know, there is a joy in life, a true joy that can only be found when reading a review of a reviewer reviewing a story that you've written. And the ones who give me that true joy, that one great pleasure in life of reading a reviewer's review, are these courageous, wonderful, amazing, and all-together dead sexy people below:

**Kureneko**: HEY! You're not supposed to call it like that! It's not fair! You're making me look all… predictable… now I'm going to have to do something completely random like eat a pickle to get my randomosity back, and I don't even LIKE pickles… I actually love them… but that's beside the point… yum… pickles… Thanks for reviewing!!

**IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**: Wow, that's a mouthful, haha. Anyways to your review, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it… I really wish I could rush it and have James come in all Knight-In-Shining-Armor but unfortunately this chapter had to happen for the story not to be all AU and wack… it's one of the main themes of the story this annoying angsty crap, but you have to have bad days to recognize the good ones right? But don't worry there will be many more opportunities for James to be a savior, here Lily has to stand on her own two feet is all, and people have to die… you know the deal ; ). Hogwarts is soon, maybe in a couple of chappies or so… lots of crap to do there…

**CallyGirl Soccer**: Don't we all wish it had been James and Sirius, darn those stupid Death Eaters for messing up everyone's hopes and dreams… don't worry though they'll be saving the day soon enough.

**Tesco Metro**: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Thesingingdodo**: It is weird no more, I just had to make them like each other at first for them to stop liking each other later… if that makes any sense… I started writing this before book 7 came out, so it does make it a bit AU though. Ick.


	8. Dealing

A/N: I had trouble trying to figure out where to go from the last chappie… I wanted something more uplifting, but after your p

A/N: I had trouble trying to figure out where to go from the last chappie… I wanted something more uplifting, but after your parent's died you can't just be like wohoo! Party!! This was a bit of a snag. Therefore I will be skipping to the happiness which comes many months prior when Lily and James finally get together… JUST KIDDING!

Yay more angsty stuff! ; )

**Dealing**

Lily had known all kinds of pain in her life before. She'd broken bones (she was a tad clumsy), she'd been burnt, bruised, and ill countless times. She had never lost a loved one. This constant pain was the most excruciating she had ever been through.

She was afraid to go back to her old house, Mr. Donavich said it had been mostly destroyed, her trunk, however, that had been magically locked was fine, and her wand she had kept with her every moment since the wedding.

Melanie tried her best to help, but Lily was in no mood to be friendly. It would be a good day when Lily would string together a sentence. Her usual replies were yes and no. She would only speak when directly spoken too.

It was the day before Hogwarts and Lily and Melanie were sitting on the bed in the guest room.

"So, are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?" Melanie questioned timidly.

"Not really."

"Why not? I know you miss Potter," said Melanie, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure."

"Oh come on Lily! You've been like this for days! I know you're upset and everything, but do you really think they would have wanted you moping like this?" said Melanie.

"Well they're not really here to tell me otherwise are they?" retorted Lily.

Melanie was pleased to finally get some kind of response from Lily, even though it wasn't really what she had wanted…

"Do you seriously think they would have liked you to be like this? Upset all the time? There's a difference in mourning and all together falling apart Lily," replied Melanie.

"I'm not going to pretend to be all cheery just for your benefit, sorry if that rains on your parade," snapped Lily.

"I don't want you to pretend! I want you to be happy!" said Melanie.

Lily sighed. She realized she was being unfair to her friend. Unfair and ungrateful. She would put up a front, if only for her friend.

"Okay, I guess I'll try," murmured Lily.

Melanie squealed, "I knew you'd come around. Now let's pick out your outfit for the train ride, okay? Oooh, and we so have to do mani-pedis! I'm so glad you're back Lily, this will be great!"

Melanie and Lily spent the rest of the day getting ready for the train ride tomorrow. Lily did her best to be as agreeable as possible, but her smiles were more like grimaces, and she still reverted to her short choppy sentences.

Melanie for her part, tried to be as kind as possible. At least Lily was trying, and maybe, just maybe, by pretending to have fun, she might actually have a good time.

--

The Donavichs and Lily arrived on at the train station at 10:45. The morning had been quite uneventful all things considered. The Gryffindor had all had the foresight to pack the night before so there hadn't been any rushing or fighting. The main even occurred when Eramidies, Lily's owl, had refused to get in his cage.

She must have looked slightly off next to the Donavichs; she was pale, short and redheaded. They were all tall, tan, and dark haired. She hated sticking out like this, the one setback to her long dark red hair, it was such an odd comparison to everyone else.

It also made her much more noticeable in a crowd…

"Evans! Hey Evans!" Potter yelled trying to get her attention, he had a glowing smile. He made her envious. What gave him the right to be so happy in a time like this?

"Potter," she nodded expressionlessly.

"Aw come on Evans, you know you're more excited then that to see me!" exclaimed Potter.

Lily just started back at him calmly.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later in the prefect's compartment then right? McGonagall's probably been sure to leave us something…"

"See you then," she said quietly.

"You alright Evans? You seem a bit down, you haven't insulted me at all yet," replied Potter, smirking.

"I've decided not to waste my time," Lily snapped.

Potter beamed, "that's my girl! See you around!" He jogged of to where the rest of his gang was standing.

"I am NOT you're girl, Potter!" yelled Lily at his back.

--

Lily arrived at the Prefect's compartment at exactly 11:30 to find Potter already waiting, reading the parchment in his hands. He looked up at her and smiled as she walked in. She looked at him incredulously, was Potter actually reading something?

"Yea, yea, don't look so surprised… you know I actually make good marks right?" laughed Potter.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," replied Lily.

"Well I obviously didn't get this job from my shining record did I?" questioned Potter, one eyebrow quirked.

"I suppose not, I guess Dumbledore has just finally gone loony is all," snapped Lily.

"Probably," Potter smiled, "Now I wasn't a prefect last year, so you're going to have to help me out here a little."

"I am not going to do all the work for you this year Potter."

"As you shouldn't," he replied. "But if I'm going to do anything I'll need to know how this works."

She told him about the patrols and Hogsmeade trips, how they were in charge of the passwords and so on, not embellishing on anything and saying as little as possible, all in a fairly monotone voice. Potter smiled and asked questions and was completely civil the entire time. Lily reasoned that it was just because he wanted in her pants.

When the prefects showed up Potter took control, asking them to sign up for patrols and request passwords. He was making an effort to be courteous, Lily realized, and didn't even make any snide remarks to the Slytherins. It didn't really make any sense to Lily… why would he be acting so nice to everyone… maybe to lull them all into a false sense of security? Whatever the case was she wouldn't fall for his tricks, not now, and not in a million years.

Lily sighed. She was most certainly not going to be enjoying her last year of Hogwarts, but at least worrying about the arrogant toe-rag next to her would get her mind off of her parents for a little bit.

Final A/N: So Lily's trying to get by at least… it seems that there's only one person who can really get her back to her usual self though, I wonder why that is. Sorry for the long break between updates, but I hope this was enough to tie you over until Hogwarts starts.

The writer looks around confusedly… what? What's going on? 245 Visitors but only 31 reviews? This can't be right… maybe it'll fix itself, otherwise I just might have to make a complaint to FanFiction… there has to be something wrong with my Stats!

Dead Sexy People:

**Thesingingdodo**: Yay for reviewing! Tehehe, it makes sense in my mind too, but then again my mind doesn't make very much sense… I think in compulsive ADD circles that go round and round and perpetuate hyperness. Here's more!

**In Love With Prongs**: Me too, by the way, lol. I thought that was a pretty clever plot ploy myself, and I like the way it's going to make everything fit really nicely into my evil plans. Tehehe!

**closetaltruist****: **I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you liked this chapter too!

**CallyGirl Soccer: **It's getting happier now! Yay Jamsiepoo! Haha.


End file.
